


Her Shield

by thefutureisequalaf



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, WidowSquire?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-22
Updated: 2018-03-22
Packaged: 2019-04-06 07:15:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14051757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefutureisequalaf/pseuds/thefutureisequalaf
Summary: Widowmaker finds a welcome surprise in the form of Overwatch's newest member.





	Her Shield

**Author's Note:**

> Not gonna lie, this is an idea that needs more time in the oven. I'm barely started on the plot. I'm sharing it now, even though it's little more than a teaser, because I like it. I hope you do, too :)
> 
> Edit 2018-10-22: my interest in this pairing fizzled after I couldn't figure out how to get these two foes to interact (WidowTracer is so much easier, since those two are in close, one-on-one contact during battles). I've changed the number of chapters from 1/? to 1/1.

Looking through her rifle’s scope, the woman who was once Amélie Lacroix felt a twinge in her chest. That it was the strongest sensation of emotion she’d felt since Talon began playing with her brain was not lost on her, nor did it surprise her. She had a clear shot at an unsuspecting Tracer and, if she didn’t pull the trigger within the next couple of seconds, Talon would notice. Of course it hurt.

She could have spent those two seconds reminding herself why she was doing this. She was Talon’s experiment in ‘conditioning’, as they called it. So long as the experiment continued, their attention was on her. If Talon found out their experiment was a failure, they would try again on someone else – and it was indeed a failure. They’d succeeded in suppressing some parts of her brain function – chiefly emotion and empathy – and enhancing others of use to an assassin, but that was the extent of their success in manipulating Amélie Lacroix. They had not broken her will, as the scientists gleefully wrote in their reports. On the contrary, they had left her resolved that no person should ever be subjected to their perverse, torturous efforts again. The only way to prevent that was to identify everyone involved in the Widowmaker project and kill them. To gather that intel, she needed to stay inside Talon. To stay inside, she needed them to believe they’d turned her into their soulless killer. For them to believe that, she needed to kill.

Instead of thinking through her reasoning again, however, as she centered the crosshairs on Lena’s ear, elevated them just over her head to account for the trajectory of the bullet, and drew the trigger of her rifle to the end of its first stage, she spent Tracer’s final seconds saying goodbye.

In a way, the suppression of her emotions made it easier to see Tracer as someone endearing. Amélie would’ve found Lena Oxton’s irrepressible cheer annoying, and it would’ve taken time to get through that grimacing, eye-rolling, why-are-you-bothering-me phase and connect with her. Now, all Widowmaker noticed was her courage under fire and the way others responded to her as to a light in the darkness. Lena and Amélie probably could’ve been friends – maybe more, her detached self observed – but, though she was not the brainwashed assassin the world knew, Amélie Lacroix was no more.

She exhaled. The second stage of the trigger used a spring so light that that was all it took. It clicked under her fingertip, like a hair-thin strand of glass snapping, and the rifle barked in her grip. At this range, the bullet would arrive on target in about nine-tenths of a second…

Tracer turned her head as a yellow-gold flash surrounded her. Then she collapsed backwards, the right lens of her orange goggles showing a hole but no blood underneath. The sniper lined up a follow-up shot, but shifted her aim when Mercy swooped in from around a corner. As she took up the trigger again, a third figure entered the view through her scope. This was someone new: clad in tough, heroic-looking armor with yellow and chrome accents, she wore her auburn hair in a long ponytail, with some allowed to hang on either side of her youthful face. Just as Widowmaker fired at the medic, the newcomer threw up a shield. A moment later, the round shattered against it. The shield wasn’t broad, but the young woman now knew the direction the shots had come from and kept it between Widowmaker and her two allies. The sniper collapsed her rifle and brought out her grappling hook, using it to zip from building to building in search of a new angle. Before she found one, however, the Overwatch agents escaped, Mercy supporting Tracer with an arm under her shoulder.

If it weren’t for Talon’s tampering with her emotions, she would have felt a wash of relief which would be impossible to conceal.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed! If you did, do leave your comments :)


End file.
